The present invention is directed to the sign industry. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a weather-resistant, tear-resistant banner with a mounting system permitting it to be readily attached to an existing pole or post.
The sign industry, and particularly, display banners for informational displays which are attached to light poles, stanchions, and the like, has continued to flourish, even in a tight economy. For the most part, these display banners are made of cloth which, over time, deteriorates as a result of sun, rain, and wind tending to fade the images and tatter the edges of the fabric.
The durable banner and mounting system of the present invention, marketed under the name PERMA-BANNER, provides an easy changeable display banner with a 5 year warranty that will not fade, break, rip, tear, fray, or shred. The banner of the present invention comprises a durable tear-proof banner for attachment to a pole comprising a) a die-cut sheet of polycarbonate of sufficient thickness to be tear-resistant and weather-proof; b) channel means for grasping an edge portion of the banner; c) bracket means receiving the channel means and attaching the channel means to the pole suspending the die-cut sheet by the grasped edge portion. The channel means comprises a channel member which grasps the entire length of the edge of the banner and includes a tang positioned near an innermost wall portion of the channel member, the tang engaging in a notch in the edge of the banner retaining the banner in engagement with the channel member. The bracken means comprises i) a first arcuate portion which extends around a portion of the pole; ii) a second truncated spherical member which engages the channel member; iii) a web interconnecting the first arcuate portion and the second truncated spherical member. The channel member has a pair of laterally protruding flanges which are received in recesses in the second truncated spherical member. Bumper means secured to an inner surface of the first arcuate portion for engaging the surface of the pole to which said mounting system is secured and inhibiting the mounting system from rotating and sliding relative to the pole. Preferably, the bumper means slide into a channel created by a pair of C-shaped arms integral to the inner surface of the first arcuate portion.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.